WW3: East Asian Theater of Operation
by Phuripat
Summary: Story of what happened in Asia during the WW3. Through the eyes of a Japanese Self-Defense Force soldier, a battle hardened Chinese Marine with tragic past, a South Korean ROKA soldier whose luck always worked against him and a caring and loyal North Korean KPA soldier. COD:MW3 fic. Rate T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own COD

Author's note: We knew what happen in Europe and the Americas in COD:MW3 but what about East Asia? This story is about what in East Asia during WW3. Enjoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

August 13th, 2016

Kirishima, Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan

Private First Class Satomi Kirisaki

Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces

Western Army, 8th Division, 12th Infantry Regiment, Signal Unit

Satomi was sitting in the base's living quarter. The movement of Russian, Chinese and North Korean troops movement worried the Japanese government. The JSDF were put on minimum combat readiness since last week and will continue as such until the movement stop.

"Damn the Chinese, they always had to get fit and launch an exercise near Japan. This was the 4th time of the fucking month already, damn them to hell." Satomi complains as she washes her face to keep herself awake.

"Come on, don't be so angry. This was normal in the Jietai, imagine what the JA and JMSDF are be doing and be grateful that you serve in this small unit of 12th Infantry in Kirishima. And we are deep in the bay, we would be more responding to Chinese amphibious landing on the western coast more than to respond to a direct attack." Her senior replies as he drink the whole cup of coffee in. This become normal occurrence after the dispute of Senkaku/Diaoyu start to gone hot. China would move its military up close before withdrawing it away. Satomi was about to sleep when the door slides open and a JSDF soldiers in full combat gear walk inside.

"My shift is over, your turn Kirisaki." He said as he left his Howa Type-89 on the table before going into the locker room. Satomi put on her helmet, take the assault rifle and go outside. She start climbing up the ladder on the watchtower. After reaching the top she slung her Type-89 over her back and stay on guard.

Satomi drinks a cup of coffee in. She would had to be up for the whole night waiting for the change of the shift. It's the change that will never happen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

East China Sea, International water.

Sergeant Zhang Guowei

People's Liberation Army Marine Corps

1st Marine Brigade

Zhang and his squad were onboard a Yuqing Class utility landing craft, his unit and many other were ordered seaborne in preparation for the invasion of Japan. As a veteran of the Tibetan insurgency, he will be in command of a squad of new soldiers and teach them how to survive.

"Once you put the magazine in, cock it like this and turn off the safety button here and you're good to go." Zhang explains as he demonstrate how to operate the QBZ-97 Assault rifle to the new recruits. They were given 5.56 chambered QBZ-97 instead of the standard 5.8 QBZ-95 because they use the same catridge as American and Japanese weapons allowing easier logistics.

"Remember, always be on alert. The moment you drop your guard is the moment you will found yourself killed." Zhang explains to the new recruit when an officer come out of the control tower for the inspection. Zhang and other squad leader ordered his men to form up in line.

"Greetings, Comrade!" The officer called out.

"Greetings, Leader!" The soldiers replied back in a unison

"Comrades you have worked hard."

"Serving the people!" The soldiers shouted out. The officers seem satisfied with the result and pulls out a single sheet of paper from his bag.

"Directive No.762 from the Central Military Commission of The People's Republic of China. 'Brave soldiers of the People's Liberation Army! The Japanese never apologized for their horrible crime against our people. Namely Nanking Massacre, Unit 731 experiment on civilians and many other more. Despite all this, the Japanese government shamelessly denied that any massacre happened and start remilitarization. The new rise of Japanese militarism is definitely a threat to the People's Republic and peace of Asia. After discussion with the Russian Federation and Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The nations decided to stop this threat and put an end to Japan's erratic and aggressive behavior once and for all. All forces of the People's Liberation Army will commenced Operation Snowstorm at exactly 0300, Chinese time and launched the Invasion of Japan. This is not a war of aggression, but a crusade of justice for all those perished in the Anti-Japanese war. Even though the Japanese committed inhuman crime against our people any crime committed against Japanese civilians will not go unpunished. Long live the People's Republic of China!'"

"Ten thousand years!" The marines cheered before returning back to their places. Zhang goes to speak with his lieutenant about the situation.

"I can't say I'm not worried about this Lieutenant. If Tibet is that brutal, Japan will be ten times worse. Do command really expect us to fight the Japanese Army with these green-as-grass recruits?" Zhang as the lieutenant as the two watch the sea just outside the command tower. Formation of Chinese PLAN Sovremennyy Class Destroyer escorted by more Type-051 Class Destroyer and smaller vessels sailed in formation closing on them. Two Chinese J-15 fighters whizzes over their heads as they prepare to landed on the Chinese aircraft carrier "Liaoning" barely visible to Zhang's eyes.

"Guowei, I knew you're worried, I'm worried just as much as you do. But order is order, we will be landing on Kirishima deep into Kagoshima bay and the command would probably buzzed Japanese defenses with their hacking thingy." The lieutenant replies when one of Zhang's men walk in.

"Sarge, the gun jammed. It's not working." The young man said as Zhang takes the QBZ, removed its magazine before cocking it. A bullet slid out of the gun before falling on the floor. Zhang gave the gun back to the soldier who saluted him before going back to the main group.

"I'm worried about the men lieutenant. Remember a Cobra Gold exercise? The Japanese put their shot into the target with superior accuracy to most of the soldiers we sent. And by looking at my men, even the Tibetan militias will give them a hard time. Not to mention the Japanese military. Half of them will be dead since the first week." Zhang said worriedly looking at his men playing a game of card. "They shouldn't expand the Marine Corps in the first place, it took the elite member of the brigade away to train new recruits." He complains as he grabs several magazines from the nearby crates.

"*sigh* I'm just as upset as you are but the Marine Corps barely have any power, everything depends on navy and party's decision. We have our order, just get it done. Dismiss."

"Sir yes sir!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 miles North of the DMZ, North Hwanghae Province, Democratic People's Republic of Korea

Private Min Sun-Mi

Korean People's Army Ground Forces

1st Echelon, 2nd Corps, 2nd Division, 6th Infantry Regiment

Min and her squad were onboard a truck driving down the road. The KPA was put in maximum-readiness and its troops were put on war footing.

The convoy composed of 5 Trucks, 2 BTRs, a Shilka and a Pokpung-Ho. It was part of the invasion force to attack tommorrow.

Min was writing a letter when the convoy, approach the camp. The officer ordered them down. Min out the letter inside her gas mask bag before she slung her AKM on her back and jumped down from the truck. The letter is for her younger sister and grandfather back in Hyangsan, a town in the mountainous central region of North Korea.

Either way, she was here to work for Korea and the Glorious Leader...The US will pay for messing with Korea and its ally. Zhakaev International Airport Massacre proven once again that the US is nothing more but a terrorist state, nothing more than that.

When they entered the camp, they found a lot of Russian and Chinese soldiers sitting near the camp fire. The Russians were busy checking their weapons and equipment for tomorrow while the Chinese just play music and chatting. The Chinese wore Type-07 uniform. Pixelated green, brown and grey colored uniform. The Russian wore pixelated light tan/brown camouflage pattern. While the North Korean like her wore brown fatigues covered with leaves and grass.

Min and her group sit down near a group of Russian soldier playing accordion near the camp fire. Some of her squadmates start singing with the Russian. Min spends her time writing letters and submit it.

"Dear sister." She wrote down in her letter as a North Korean Mi-24 landed on the helipad unloading soldiers before flying away.

"How's school, I heard that final exam is coming so study hard. The commissar had been bossing us around as usual, we are moving up to support in the defense of the frontier against the South and their US puppet master. They are ramping up their forces down south. Tell grandpa that I miss him and I will be home before he even knew it.

Love, Your sister Sun-Mi." she finished the writing before putting it back in her bags and go back to chat with her friend who were at the camp fire with the Russians.

"Sun-Mi, can you play music for us?" One of her squadmate asks as a Russian soldier offers her the accordion.

"Sure why not?" Min replied before she takes the accordion, as a former school musician she knew the accordion inside out. She start playing the song "Kalinka" as her squad mates and the Russian start singing and soon the Chinese joins the concert.

As she reach the final part of the song, the soldiers surrounding her cheered out and start clapping when suddenly 3 officers appear from inside the guardhouse. Russian, Chinese and North Korean respectively.

"Attention!" The Russian officer ordered as the soldiers stands up and give their officer a salute.

"Listen up! Order came from the Headquarters, Seoul Offensive will begin in 4 hours, tomorrow we invade South Korea. The Americans and Southern puppet had treated our brothers and sisters like trash for long enough. Prepare yourself, we are going into battle." The officers announced in their language as the Russians let out a loud "Ura!" and the North Korean "Manse!" before they were dismissed and go back to their places.

"Scared Sun-Mi? You are shaking like a leaf there." Her squad leader, Sergeant Oh said as the her squad mates and the Russians chuckled after seeing her shaking like a leaf.

"Yes lieutenant I'm scared." Min replies, she intended to serve her 7 years of conscription and go back to work as musician, not fighting a war against the south and the US.

Sergeant Oh tapped Min's shoulder twice before sitting down near her. "Don't worry, everyone were scared in their first time. Remember Yeonpyong bombardment? I was screaming like crazy near the artillery positions as southern shells landed around me. Cheered up, do what you were told to and stay alive. We almost won the war once and we won't lose this time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han River Bank, Gyeonggi-do, Republic of Korea

Private Lee Chul-Soo, Republic of Korea Army

1st Army, III Corps, 2nd Infantry Division, 17th Infantry Regiment

Lee was on a watchtower overlook the river bank and it was raining like hell, command had detected heavy troops movement in North Korea and the ROKA were put on maximum readiness.

"More barking from the North...It would be over in a week, then I can discharge from the army and go back to a normal civilian life." Lee thought to himself, his Daewoo K-2 Assault Rifle still in his hand. It's quiet as hell, nothing can be seen on the Northern side. Lee just hope that nothing bad happen. His life was already full of bad luck and misfortune and he don't want it now.

"I don't get it Chul-Soo, why do you have to discharged so soon? You should stay, teach new kids what I means to be unfortunate." One of his squad mate said jokingly as he shines the searchlight towards the river.

"So they can see the true meaning of fucked up? I can't remember how much I fucked up since last month, I lost count at 36. Screwed up on parade, step on a land mine and diffuse it all by myself, got chased by attack dogs and almost got shot dead by the north, my girlfriend dropped me, got rammed by a Humvee. If my luck decided to go for it the North will be invading by now." Lee replies as he takeover the searchlight.

"Please god, don't let anything happened." Lee prayed as he holded out his cross, kissing it before putting it back around his neck. His luck was full of misfortune and he don't want it now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japanese Prime Minister Residence, Tokyo, Japan

The Japanese prime minister was talking to the Russian ambassador regarding the US troops stationed in Japan and movement of Russian, Chinese and North Korean military in East Asia.

"We would like all US troops to leave Japan as soon as possible, you knew it that they can't save your country from destruction if we decided to invade." The Russian ambassador demanded to the Japanese PM with anger in his voice. Russia had been doubling its Pacific Fleet's size after the victory of the Ultranationalist in the Russian Civil War. Its Defense Budget skyrocket and they start moving in more marine unit into striking distance of Japan. After the Zhakaev Airport massacre, all branches of the Russian military were put on maximum readiness. China and North Korea also start mobilizing its troop to the border.

"But the US is our ally, and it went against the Security treaty between Japan and the US which means that we can't abandoned our friend. Please calm down and t..." The Japanese PM replied but was abruptly cut off by the Russian ambassador who slammed his fist onto the table.

"Listen Mister Prime Minister. The American murdered my daugther! The whole nation were enraged. All our forces were preparing for war...And if you dare to stand against the Russian bear, we will have to run through your little islands!" The Russian ambassador yelled out, hoping the PM to reconsiders Japan's position.

The Prime Minster thought for a moment before replied. "My mind is not clouded with hatred and my decision isn't based on vengeance like yours. If the bears were to invade, let them come. It took the combined power of the Allied 4 years to defeat Japan..."

"I dare you to do it better!" The Russian ambassador replied before he stormed out of the room. The Prime minister sit calmly on his chair as he raised his phone up.

"Ordered the Jietai to prepare for war." He said. After 71 years of peace, Japan will be in the conflict once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yes Mister President, they refused."

"As expected, we are launching Operation Snowstorm in 3 hours. Our plane will lift you from Japan an hour before the operation, our hackers will then hacked Japanese communication grid after you left their airspace. China said they are ready, North Korea were also ready to rolled South Korea over."

"So...it has begun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Declaration of War

JSDF Base, Kirishima, Japan

Private Satomi Kirisaki

Japan Ground Self-Defense Force

Western Army, 8th Division, 12th Infantry Regiment, Signal Unit

Satomi was alerted by the alarm and when she rushed outside, the sky were filled with transport planes and fighters dropping paratroopers and engaging eachother. She pulls out her camera and take a look at one of the transport plane dropping down paratroopers. Its tail fin had Chinese flag on it and there were PLAAF roundels on it.

"Kirisaki! Stop staring and get ready, we are moving out!" Her leader, Sergeant Seiji Ogasawara orders as he put the helmet on and run into the armory.

Satomi run into the locker room, changed to her JGSDF combat uniform and ran towards the armory, pulling her Howa Type-89 Assault Rifle and Minebea P9 Pistol from the shelves and run outside.

Outside of the building, JGSDF vehicles and tanks were forming. Including Type-74 tanks, Type-89 IFV and many other vehicles. The JSDF were ordered to launch a counterattack against Chinese amphibious landing and airborne attack.

"Kirisaki over here!" Seiji called out as Satomi jumped onto a modified Chugata truck before it drives out of the base and toward the city.

"Chinese forces airborne and amphibious landing had caught us totally off guard. The police had formed a defensive line near Matsushita hospital. They request immediate assistance. We will be relating message from the high command to other units." Seiji explains as two F-4EJ swoop over them, firing their missiles at a Chinese Il-76 dropping paratroopers, shooting it down in the process.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsushita Hospital, Kirishima

Corporal Zhang Guowei

People's Liberation Army Marine Corps

1st Marine Brigade

Zhang and his unit had already captured the hospital, the police's defensive line were quickly overwhelmed by PLA tanks and infantry attack. Now they entered the 2nd phase of the plan, destroying Japanese communications and isolate the defenders. They're amongst the second wave of units to land in Japan after the paratroopers had gained a foothold.

"Guowei, you take your squad down this road, take out any hostile you encounter. Our UAV detected JSDF communication post somewhere between here and here. Take them out." The lieutenant ordered before Zhang puts a fresh clip in his QBZ and led his squad down the road. He could see a Type-63 light tank and a squad of PLAMC soldiers were engaging with JSDF defender inside the building when suddenly, an AH-1S attack helicopter appears from behind the building and fire a TOW at the Type-63, penetrating its armor, knocking it out.

"Ming, take out the helicopter!" Zhang ordered as one of his men, Ming draws out a QW-1 MANPADS and aim it at the Cobra. The Japanese pilot, knowing what he was going to do use the IR flares to distract the missile as soon as Ming fire. The Cobra then start firing with his 20mm gun, causing the Chinese to run for cover. Zhang fire his QBZ at the Cobra but it couldn't do much. The Cobra return fire barely misses his head.

"We need AA support!" Zhang yelled out when a stream of bullets struck the Cobra causing it to lose control and crash into the house. Zhang look outside and sees a Type-95 SPAAG with glowing gun barrels accompanied by a Type-99 MBT. Zhang ordered his men to keep moving. He need to takeout the communication line before the PLA recieve too many casualties...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't get it, Matsushita had already fall to the Chinese. Last contact from Kagoshima said that they are retreating back to Kumamoto and we had no contact with Okinawa since last hour." Seiji said as he could still heard soldiers calling from various channel. Satomi stands onguards outside of the truck, not knowing that Zhang and his squad were watching.

"Jiang, RPG, takeout the command vehicle. I will takeout the guard." Zhang ordered as Jiang unslung his Type-69-III RPG, Zhang also aim his QBZ at a JSDF soldiers standing in the open.

"Fire!" Zhang ordered as Jiang fire the RPG at a Type-82 Command Vehicle stopping nearby the truck, causing it to explode violently. Satomi take cover behind a rock when barrages of bullets landing near her. Ming start spraying the truck with his QBB-97 SAW killing many unexpected soldier sitting inside.

"All unit this is Echo 3-5, we are under attack! Requesting immediate assistance!" Satomi radioed for help before she burst out from cover and start firing with her Type-89.

"Echo 3-5, fall back to Miyazaki. The whole front is crumbling with PLA air and amphibious attack, we are forming defensive line around Kumamoto, Fukuoka and Miyazaki." The command replied.

"That's a solid copy command. Out." Satomi replied as she toss a smoke grenade before making a run for it to the truck.

"Go! Go! Go!" Seiji ordered as the driver start driving at full speed onto the road. Jiang fire his RPG at the truck but miss, the warhead then gone askew and crash into the field.

"Cease fire!" Zhang ordered causing his squad to stop shooting, letting the bullet riddled truck to drive away.

"Command, this is Zhang. We manage to take out their CV but the communication vehicle manage to escape. They say something about Miyazaki, Fukuoka and Kumamoto. Please respond." Zhang radios the lieutenant as he loads fresh clip into his QBZ.

"Great job taking out their CV, let the Japs run. And about those towns they must mean a new defensive line they are setting up. Unit in the west said that they start encountering heavy resistance. Regroup at the town square, we have a time schedule to follow..."

Meanwhile on the road to Miyazaki, Satomi was taking care of Seiji's wound. He was hit by shrapnels in the shoulder, it make an open wound and it is bleeding badly.

Take the alcohol from the med-kit and sterilize the damn wound." Seiji said as Satomi open the med-kit, take out the alcohol bottle and open it. Seiji put his handkerchief into his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Satomi's hands were shaking, she never see this much blood before in her entire life.

"Alright, 1...2...3!" Satomi counted down before she pours the alcohol over the wound. Even with help of the handkerchief Seiji start screaming in agony. It feels like he's burning.

"Done! Hang in there Sarge." Satomi said as she closes the empty bottle and take out a sewing kit from her pocket. She then start sewing the wound. It turns out to be an hour long ordeal due to her lack of expierience and constant screaming. Seiji lie on the bench and rest while Satomi checks her equipment when the radio start speaking.

"When are we going to reach Miyazaki?" She asks the driver.

"Probably about 2 hours. Our engine are damaged and we are crawling. I had just recieved a call from Sierra 2-5 that they are in Miyazaki and are waiting for us. They are moving an entire division to defend the city. The Chinks will have one hell of a fight to take the city." The driver replied as the truck drive past the street sign wrote "Miyazaki 80 kilometers."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han River Bank, Gyonggi-Do, South Korea

Private Lee Chul-Soo

Republic of Korea Army

1st Army, III Corps, 2nd Infantry Division, 17th Infantry Regiment.

Lee runs toward the trenches with his K-2 in his hand. The North had launched the invasion and enemy forces were expected to rush this position with massive attack.

"One week...one more fucking week! Time just sucks to be right." Lee thought to himself as the alarm start screaming and the North Korean start shelling the trenches with MLRS fire. Lee man his position, his K2 trained at the smoke in the river.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han River, Korean DMZ

Private Min Sun-Mi

Korean People's Arny

1st Echelon, 2nd Corps, 2nd Divison, 6th Infantry Regiment

Min and her squad were sitting inside a VTT-323 IFV as it swims across the river. The South Korean start firing at North Korean crossing the river. Min could see a nearby VTT got hit by LAW and sink to the bottom.

As soon as the VTT hit the shore, Min open the hatch and rush outside, firing her AKM before taking cover behind a rock. She did exactly what her grandfather, a Korean War veteran taught her. Hit the dirt and fire accurately. She drops a South Korean soldier firing on a kneeling position with her AKM, causing his body to fall into the trench.

"Fuck! enemy tank!" Lee yelled out as a North Korean Ch'onma-Ho drives out of a landing craft and fire its gun at a South Korean M48 Patton in dug in position, penetrating it's turret and knock it out. North Korean infantry were rushing the trench lines and start gunning down South Korean inside it.

Min fixes bayonet to her AKM before running toward the trench and start firing her AKM blindly into it, killing three South Korean soldiers before she jumps down and charge the remaining soldier.

Lee barely dodge the North Korean bayonet attack before kicking her in the head before making a run for it. The ROK command ordered all troops to retreat from the border to defend Seoul. ROKAF were struggling to defend from seemingly endless PLAAF and KPAF aircrafts and the ROKN were down South and were moving up. The KPN marine are landing behind the defensive line and command want to avoid being encircled.

Lee get on a K-511 truck and start the engine, many soldiers start climbing onboard in an attempt to escape the encirclement. Several North Korean Mi-24s were flying around wiping out pocket of resistance. Russian Su-25s were also wiping out South Korean armor left and right

As soon as the truck is filled. Lee start the engine and quickly drive down the road. The road was littered with wrecks and corpses of South Korean vehicles and soldiers. As the Mi-24 stop following them, Lee let out a sigh of relief but keep accelerating. He don't want to die yet.

"Sun-Mi, you alright?" Min's squadmate asks as she struggle to recover from being kicked in the head. Several tanks and IFV start driving forward to close the pocket and prevent the South Korean from retreating.

"Comrade!" The commissar shouted out. "Today you had fought well for the fatherland...But we can't stop here, our unit will have the honor of being the first to enter the city of Seoul. Get formed up and ready to move out in 2 minutes, dismiss!" The commissar brief his men as they start getting onboard the VTT. Min loads a new magazine into her AKM before getting inside. The VTT then start driving down the road towards Seoul. The war had begun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching. Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A pleased reader: sorry for the wrong timeline. The US 3rd Marine and 2nd Infantry will sure have their part in the fic. The 3rd Marine is stationed in Okinawa and they are under overwhelming Chinese attack and will appear in the later part of the story. The 2nd Infantry will appear in the story fighting alongside the South Korean kicking the North out of Seoul.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

August 15th, 2016

Seoul suburb, Seoul, Seoul Capital Area, South Korea

Private Lee Chul-Soo

Republic of Korea Army

1st Army, III Corps, 2nd Infantry, 17th Infantry Regiment

Lee was sitting inside a house, by the order of the government all civilians are to be evacuate from Seoul. Martial law is declared and all reserves were mobilized, news of Japan being invade by China and Russia means that they couldn't expects air support from the JASDF and USAF stationed on Okinawa. But the JMSDF and ROKN still have control over the Korea strait and port city near it meaning that US reinforcement are available as long as channel is not taken by the enemy.

"Chul-Soo man the window, scouts said that the commies are coming down the road. Take this LAW and send them to hell!" A sergeant ordered as he man the TOW launcher, Lee got lost from his unit and now he stuck with the Armor company with elements from the battered 31st Infantry Regiment. Seoul had been devastated by North Korea and their thousands of artillery and MLRS. The city is now basically modern day Stalingrad.

The atmosphere is incredibly dull, the smells of gunpowder and blood, Sounds of wounded screaming in agony, both South and North Korean patriotic -music are playing throughout the city. Lee fix bayonet to the end of his K2 and cock the rifle and aim it down the roads, the sound of engines are getting louder... A convoy of North Korean Pokpung-Ho MBT, covered by North Korean infantry and VTT-323 start coming down the road, Lee extend his M72 LAW and unfold its sight before aiming it at the leading tank.

"Fire!" The Sergeant ordered before he fire the TOW launcher, sending the warhead at the lead Pokpung-Ho, penetrating its armor and knocked it out. Lee fire his M72 at one of the VTT-323, causing it to explode violently, he then throws the used launcher away and start gunning down North Korean infantry charging the building. Firing their AK furiously.

"RPG!" One South Korean soldier yelled in alarm before he dug for cover as an RPG warhead fly through the window and crash into a wall and explode violently.

"Shit! a Hind!" The sergeant yells as a Russian Mi-24 Hind appears from the cloud and start firing at the South Korean.

"Targeting enemy helo!" The ROK soldier with a Stinger said as he took aim at the Hind only to be gunned down by the North Koreans.

"Chul-Soo get the Stinger and smoke that thing! Covering fire!" The sergeant ordered as Lee take the Stinger from the fallen soldier and aim it at the Hind. His squad lay down suppressing fire for him while he take a lock on the Hind.

"Fire!" Lee yells as he press the trigger, sending the rocket strait for the Hind and score a direct hit on it. Causing it to start spinning violently before crashing into a building nearby and explodes.

"The commies are retreating! Run back to your leader! You fucking communist!" An ROK soldier shouted out as the North Korean start withdrawing from the area.

"Keep the comment to yourself, this is bad, very bad..." The sergeant ordered as sounds of something flying through the sky can be heard.

"Artillery, get into the sewers go! Chul-Soo you go first!" The Sergeant orders as he lift the hatch covering the manhole with Lee turning around and slides down the ladder.

"Go! Go! G..." The sergeant said when the building suddenly collapse, crushing him and the rest of the unit. The two soldiers climbing down the ladder lost their grip and fall down, only saved by their helmets. The sergeant's mangled hand falls down the manhole and landed right on

"Sarge!" Lee called out, no response.

"The radio is dead, there's no signal at all." The radio operator said as the sound of radio static flooded the sewers.

"Who is the highest-ranking guy here?" Lee asks, he is confident that they would have a superior ranks to him. He was just a private and the two looks like an experience professional soldier.

"You are, we are just first year recruits." The two replied. Lee was shocked by the answer of the two soldiers, he had little combat experience, zero leadership skill and is bad at everything except weapon training...but hey, these thing can be gained by experience. He may not make it but it's worthed to try...

"Gather around." Lee ordered as he takes his map of Seoul's sewers and flashlight out of his breast pocket. "Look, we are here. About 8 klicks from the Blue house. We should be able to use the sewers to avoid Northern patrol and regroup with the rest of the Capital Defense Command. Get your NVG out, it's about to get dark..."

"But sir, couldn't we just use the flashlight instead?"

"You stupid or what? Flashlight gave both side the image of each other. They could just aim for the light and boom! You're dead. Now let's move, keep your eyes peeled, don't let your guard down. You take the map and guide us, let's go." Lee whispered as he gave the soldier his map before start walking down the sewers, his K-2 at the ready. He tried make himself look tough I but in fact, he's more scared than any of them. And he prayed that he didn't led them to their demise. Because he's now alone, in the sewers surrounded by thousands of North Korean soldiers...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seoul suburb, Seoul, Seoul Capital Area, South Korea

Private Min Sun-Mi

Korean People's Army

1st Echelom, 2nd Division, 6th Infantry Regiment

Min and her squad were pinned down by a US machine gun nest. Her unit had just arrived in Seoul and were immediately thrown into battle. Her Regiment were to attack the city from the Northwest and joined up with the rest of the KPA for the push to Suwon and finally Busan itself.

"Fuck! This .50 cal is tearing us apart!" Min exclaimed as she attempt to take potshots at the gunners with her AKM but to no avail. The machine gun were well hidden inside the building and the windows were filled with sandbags and obstacles making it difficult to take out.

"We need the flamethrower! Where the fuck are the engineers!" Her squad leader demanded as he fire the GP-25 grenade launcher under his AK at the building only to be replied by a barrage of .50 cal. The squad were looking for a solution when a soldier armed with LPO-50 flamethrower runs up to the squad. "Private Chun Tae-Hwan reporting for duty sir! Command heard that you were having problem so they sent me here" He said as he readied his flamethrower for action.

"Glad to have you in the squad Private! We are being pinned down by the .50 cal in that building. We will throw smoke grenades and laid down covering fire. After that, you go in and burn every single motherfucker inside! Sun-Mi, you will accompanied him. Ready...Covering fire!" The squad leader briefs his men before he and his squad start firing their weapons at the building, suppressing the Americans. They then toss the smoke grenades creating a massive smoke screen. Chun and Min then crawl up to the building, while trying to dodge the bullet from the Americans who try to potshot them.

Once the two were close enough to the building, Chun turn off the LPO's safety and point it at one of the window. "Torches them!" The squad leader yelled as streams of flames were fired through the window which start burning, followed by sounds of people screaming in agony as several burning US soldiers run out of the building rolling themselves on the floor in a hopeless attempt to put out the flame in which the North Korean take the opportunity and gunned down everyone wearing US uniform.

"Yeah! Burn you fucking American!" One of the North Korean cheered as the American were burned alive. Chun couldn't handled the brutal graphic and simply laid down on the ground screaming like crazy. The squad leader simply tapped his back once and said "I guess this is your first time eh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Min was also panting heavily after what she had saw. The city alone was a shock to many North Koreans. Tall skyscraper more taller than anything they'd saw, the city alone must have more car than all of North Korea combined, shops filled with foods and waters, and many thing they never saw in their entire life.

"Don't let the capitalists propaganda fool you comrade, they are all the same. Shines on the outside and rotten from the inside. The dear leader knew what was right, ours are to follow..." The commissar said as the soldiers start walking down Seoul's 8-lane highway.

"What are you waiting for? We have jobs to do. Command ordered us to regroup with the 203rd Armored Regiment here, on the crossroad a klick from here. Then we will rush towards the blue house, captured it and used it as a propaganda against the Southern capitalists. Any question? Good, let's move out." The squad leader briefs his men before they depart the building making their way down the road. Min finished writing her letter before putting it in her bag and run down the road. She feel weird after what she had saw but she still remain optimistic about it, it's the best she could do in this megapolis turned hellhole...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyazaki, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan

Private Satomi Kirisaki

Japan Ground Self-Defense Force

8th Division, 43rd Infantry Regiment

JSDF troops are marching down the roads, Chinese units had reach the suburb of the city, Satomi cocks her Type-89 before turning off the safety. Kenji was safely transported to the rear. The almost totally destroyed 12th Infantry Regiment was disbanded and all its remaining elements are attach to the 43rd Infantry withdrew from Miyakonojō. Satomi herself got attached to a squad in the 43rd as the radio operator.

As Satomi walks down the road, she could noticed that there's a gaisensha, a van filled with loudspeakers and varios Japanese war flag parking nearby. The car is from the Uyoku dantai, Japanese right-wing extremist. The car has alphabets written on it wrote "Defend Japan from the communist menace!"

"Fight! Beat them back! O brave soldier of Japan, fight well!" The right-wing group member announces as the Japanese military March "Batto Tai" start playing. Satomi and other JSDF soldiers just keep marching with trails of civilians walking in the opposite direction. From infant to elder, everyone is fleeing from the city.

Several JASDF's F-15J flyover head exchanging their missiles at the Chinese J-11 flying nearby. Satomi cocked her Type-89 before start running. Just as a Type-89 IFV drives forward firing their 35mm autocannon at the attack Chinese infantry.

"Everyone listen up! This is the countersign between our forces. The challenger will asks 'Arrow' and the password is 'Archer' I bet you all knew it already but better safe than sorry." The new squad leader, Sergeant Mizuno ordered as he grab Satomi's shoulder. "Kirisaki, I want you to go on top of that building and give the artillery their coordinates. Kill every single Chinese you find, Kurosaki will be with you. Let's show the commies why they don't mess with the JSDF!" The Sergeant said as the squad let out a loud cheer before spreading out. Satomi rushed up the building, accompanied by her squadmate, Private Takagi Kurosaki. Once they reach the top, Satomi take the laser designator out of her bag and start lazing...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyazaki, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan

Corporal Zhang Guowei

People's Liberation Army Marine Corps

1st Marine Brigade

Zhang and his squad were riding on a Type-99 tank into the city, his brigade will be responsible for taking the city. The army had expected a battalion of Japanese troops, but instead face an entire force of Japanese 8th Division reinforced by Western Infantry Regiment and US Marine Corps. Command decided to send the reserve PLA Militia into battle to assists the two Marine brigade with more army division arriving in Japan. But due to the poor discipline of the PLA Militias, report of crimes start reaching the high command. Despite direct order from the Pulitburo that prohibited any crime against Japanese civilians. PLA militia discipline collapse and its troop start sacking the city.

Zhang saw a bunch of militias dragging Japanese schoolgirl onto the road before start doing ungentlemanly thing to her, he couldn't pretend that he didn't see it anymore and decided to take action. He and his squad disembark from the tank and walk directly toward the militias.

"What are you doing here...shouldn't you be on the frontline?" One of the militia asks while his friends keep assaulting the girl.

"Let her go." Zhang said sternly. The militia laugh before replied "This is what they pay for Nanking, deal with it."

"I say let her go!" Zhang yelled at the militia before he smacks him the head with the stock of his QSZ-92 pstol, causing him to drop to the ground and gain attention of the remaining militias.

"You motherfucker!" The militia yelled at him as he raised out his fist but Zhang dodges it before doing a roundhouse kick, knocking him out. "Get him!" The man ordered as the remaining militias run towards Zhang. Jiang raised his QBZ but Zhang lowered the barrel. "Let me handle them..." A moment later and they are all lying on the ground moaning in pain as several army soldiers carry them away. "You are a fucking disgrace to China!" Zhang yelled at the militias before turning his attention towards the gir"Get out of here." He said in rough Japanese causing the girl to stand up, bowing to him before making a run for it and disappear into the ruin.

"Let this be a reminder for you all. We are soldier, not rapist and thieves. If I caught any of you doing anything bad to the civilian. I will shoot you myself!" Zhang orders his squad before turning towards the girl lying on the ground. the ruin.

Zhang and his squad were preparing to move forward when a single female Chinese marine walked up to him with a single paper in her hand.

"Private Yuan Xiaowen reporting for duty sir!" The marine said as she give the transfer paper to Zhang who take a look at it before folding inside his pocket.

"Welcome to the squad private I'm Guowei, your CO. Sorry but we don't have much time standing around. We have a job to do, command want our unit to be spearheading the attack into the city. Expect heavy resistance. Army division and Militia will be assisting us. Alright, let's move!" Zhang briefed his men before leading the squad down the road, mortar rounds start falling from the sky.

"Jiang, you go left. Lay down covering fire, Yuan go up the stair and start shooting. Ming, takeout the IFV. The rest follow me!" Zhang orders as his squad spread out. Jiang unslung his RPG and burst from cover and fire the RPG at the Type-89 IFV on the street but it struck the ERA and explode. JSDF infantry also start firing at the squad as they rush for cover.

"I count three enemy squads, more incoming!" Yuan reports to Jiang as she start sniping with her QBU-88 Sniper rifle, cutting down several Japanese soldiers in the process. The Japanese, after realizing that they are being sniped start withdrawing into buildings. Several army engineer rushed up the building with flamethrower and thermobaric launcher only to be shredded by Japanese mortar fire.

"Guowei, the Japs have their spotters on top of that building calling in artillery barrage against our main forces. I want you and your squad to go up their and take them out, take the radio operator alive, understood?!" The lieutenant ordered ordered as he burst from cover and sprays his QBZ at a JSDF soldier in the department store, killing him. A Type-99 tank fire its main gun at the Type-89 IFV, causing it to explodes into pieces. Just a moment later, the tank explodes from a laser-guided bomb scoring a direct hit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nice shot! Kirisaki, keep it coming!" Mizuno said through the com as the Type-99 explodes violently. Satomi and Takagi were on top of a building with a laser designator as they give coordinates of the Chinese forces to the artillery and aircraft flying in and out.

"Chinese IFV at the crossroad, we will laze the target for coordinate." Satomi's radios as a US F/A-18 launches its laser-guided bomb and it homed strait towards a Chinese WZ551 IFV providing direct fire support for the infantry. Turning the former IFV into a massive crater.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guowei, where the fuck are you! We are getting murdered here. Hurry up!" The Chinese lieutenant radioed as Zhang and his squad slowly climb up the stairs, they can hear sound of radio blabbering in Japanese. Yuan takes out a knife from its holster, her pistol ran out of ammo and she don't have the time to resupply. The schedule were tight that the PLA have to overwhelm JSDF and US unit on Kyushu before Day 8 and capture Kytakyushu by Day 11. An almost impossible tasks. The Russian had their hand full invading the US and Europe and could spare only a few forces to attack Japan from the North and North Korea already had their hands-full attacking South Korea with everything they have. They sent an infantry regiment but were recalled to attack Sokcho instead.

Yuan peeks at the wall and saw two JSDF soldiers with a laser equipment, Zhang starts giving hand signal to Ming and Yuan as they sneaks up on the Japanese. "You take the one on the left, I'll go for the radio operator." He ordered in hand signal as he approaches the Japanese manning the lasers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satomi felt a bad sensation behind her, she turns around and saw three Chinese soldiers charging her. Takagi turns around only to be head locked by one of the Chinese before getting his throat slits. Another Chinese rush up to Satomi with his knife at the ready.

"Son of a!" Satomi swears as she picks up her Type-89 and prepare to fire. She press the trigger only to heard a loud click, the damn gun jamn! Satomi never got her second chance, the Chinese kick her across the room with a roundhouse kick. Knocking her off her feet. The Chinese then start surrounding her with their weapons at the ready. She don't know why the Chinese don't kill her yet but her bet is on that they want to take her alive for interrogation. Something she could exploit to her use. She look down the breached wall to look for the height of the building. "About 10 meters...I don't want to do this but it's better than being tortured." She thought as the Chinese man start closing on her, yelling at her in Chinese as he aims his QBZ directly at her.

She comply to the demand and raised her hands, faking her surrender. Once the Chinese is close enough she make a run for it towards the window. "Ichido kiri!*" She screamed out of her lung as she jumped down the building. She crashed through the roof before landed on the ground, she then just stayed there playing dead to thrown off the Chinese. Breathing slowly, trying not to alert the Chinese with her breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zhang was surprised by the idiotic attempt of the Japanese girl, she jumped off the building and crashed into the roof and then onto the concrete floor. She probably had snapped her neck and die immediately after crashing onto the concrete.

"Lieutenant, the radio operator throw herself of the building and snapped her neck. But the good news is that we had taken out the spotter the barrage should stop any minute now." Zhang radioed through the mic as the Chinese forces break through the Japanese defensive line and reaches the bank of Oyodo river. Sounds of gunfight and explosions can be heard from afar as the JSDF attempt a counterattack but to no effect.

"Fantastic job anyway in taking out those spotter. Regroup at the square and prepare to advance." The lieutenant replied as Zhang and his squad walk down the building to regroup with their main unit. Zhang looked down at the dead girl, shot her twice with his QSZ pistol to make sure that she's actually dead before start walking down the ladder. "Poor girl, what a dumb way to die..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satomi immediately stands up after the Chinese left and start checking her body for any injuries. "Nothing at all? Damn, what a sweet bulletproof vest this is! And thank god I took gymnastics during school." Satomi said as she start walking like nothing happened at all.

"This is Bravo One-Charlie to all allied element. Over." She heard through the radio as she walks down the street "Bravo One-Charlie this is Arrow 2-5 over." She replied in Japanese accented English hoping that the American will understand.

"Arrow 2-5 we heard you loud and clear, we requested immediate assistance. We are finding our way across the river but the Chinese had us completely surrounded. We will be waiting for you at objective Alpha." The American replied as Satomi start marking her map. Objective Alpha is the code name of Tenjinyama park, a park situated on the bank of the Oyodo River. The joint US-Japanese forces are preparing for a counterattack, they hope to attack the enemy from behind to assist the attack. Satomi finished marking her map and start moving, the sun is setting and soon the city fall into total darkness...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Ichido Kiri is a Japanese equivalent of YOLO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for watching, hope you guys have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, that I had heard some complaints about the lack of variety in the story due to the fact all of the four main character is in the infantry unit. I had made a solution for that, I will introduce "side characters" in to fill the gap of other roles in the military. Tank crew, pilots, artillery, air defense, logistics, sailors, police and public security forces. The main character will still have the most important role and side characters will appear to support the storyline about what happened in East Asia during WW3. Enjoy.**

 **I also received a PM asking for character's age. Well Satomi is 23, anod had been working in the JGSDF for a few years, Min was 18 as North Korea had mandatory conscription for both male and female. She's serving her second years in the army. Lee was 26 and was on his last year in the army, South Korea man must serve for 21 months if they choose to join the ROKA so Lee joined two years before the war and was on his last week when the war began. Zhang was quite old, he's 30 and had served for years the PLAMC. We will go deeper down in the character background so let's enjoy the chapter for now.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Seoul, 500 meters from the Blue House

Private Min Sun-Mi

Korean People's Army Ground Forces

Min and her company were preparing for an attack on the Blue House, The North Korean army were launching an attack on the palace all night long but were pushed back by ferocious US and South Korean resistance.

"Sun-Mi, flew this flag at the top of the building if you can." The commissar ordered her as he give her a North Korean national flag which she put inside her bag and readied herself for the attack. She grabs several fresh mag for the AKM, 3 hand grenades, two Molotov and a bayonet which she attached to the end of her AK.

"For Korea! Charge!" The commissar ordered as he and the rest of his company make a suicidal charge towards the Blue house under South Korean machine gun fire and artillery barrage. Flares were used by both sides as the sky were illuminated by dozens of flares and searchlights.

"We can't continue if that tank's still shooting!""The squad leader yelled as the South Korean K1A1 Main battle tank guarding the gate fire its 120mm gun at a North Korean BMP, blowing the whole thing up and killing everyone inside.

"Tae-Hwan, use the RPG and blast it to hell!" The squad leader ordered as Chun unslung his Chinese Type-69-III RPG and aim it at the tank before launching the warhead which propelled towards the tank but were deflected by the ERA. The tank immediately return fire with its co-axial machine gun but Chun managed to take cover in time. "Fuck!" Chun exclaims as bullet bounces off the K1's armor as North Korean troops start shooting at it but to little effect.

"Set that damn thing and fuck it up!" Min heard in a quick Chinese as she saw Chinese AT team armed with HJ-12 launcher preparing it for fire. One of them took aim at the tank and start lazing it.

"Ready!"

"Fire!" Ordered the Chinese team leader as the gunner press the trigger and launch the warhead. It fly upward above the South Korean tank before diving down at full speed and score a direct hit which completely pulverized the tank into nothing but burning pile of metals.

"Move forward, Attack!" The commissar ordered as he rushed forward firing his AK at South Korean defender. Two North Korean MiG-21 screams over their head firing missiles at a South Korean AH-1 Cobra, blasting it off the sky as it spins uncontrollably and explode into pieces.

Min fired her AKM at a South Korean soldiers in the hallway, shooting him dead as her squad mates riddled the three soldiers coming down the ladders with hails of lead. As they approach the ladder, South Korean K3 Machine gun start shooting, mowing down several unexpected Chinese but were soon overwhelm by Molotovs and grenades. An un-encrypted "Retreat." were heard from South Korean radio as South Korean and US forces ordered a total retreat from the palace. Sun shines over the battle as both sideshow fight for the control of the palace.

"Let's go! Sun-Mi, the flag!" The commissar ordered as he gunned down a South Korean machine gun nest on the rooftop with his AKMS. Min takes the North Korean flag out of her bag, attached it to the end of a broken pipe lying nearby before walking to the edge of the building and fly it, the flag caught the wind and start flying as soldiers from Russia, China and North Korea start cheering in joy, followed by several camera flashes as the army photographer start taking the new iconic pictures.

"Long live the Democratic People's Republic of Korea!"

"MANSE!" Cheered the soldiers as the South Korean flag were brought down and burned, replaced with a North Korean one as Min lowered her flag and respect the national flag with a salute. The commissar did the same before turning around. "Outstanding Sun-Mi, that picture will symbolize our triumph over the puppets for years to come. Keep it up and we will reach Busan before we even know it." He said to her before walking away. Min regrouped with her squad who were leaning to the wall of the palace.

"This is 3-5 to all elements! South Korean forces are trying to retreat across the river. We are moving in to close the gap. Requested immediate assistance." The radio blabbers as sounds of explosions can be heard from afar as two MiG-21 roars over head firing their cannons and rockets at South Korean formation.

"3-5 this is 3-9 I'm sending in reinforcements. Sergeant, take the first platoon to help 3-5." The commissar replies as Min

"Yes sir, First platoon followed me!" The sergeant reply before he rally his men and start moving out. Min nervously cocks her AKM as she put her helmet on.

"I'm not going to die, I will be fine." She say to herself as she runs across the road, sounds of gunfire can be heard as tanks and armored vehicles start moving into battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sewers, Seoul, South Korea

Private Lee Chul-Soo

Republic of Korea Army

1st Army, III Corps, 2nd Infantry Division, 17th Infantry Regiments.

Lee and his men were walking down the sewers, the last radio contact ordered all ROK element to withdraw for the defense of the Blue House, South Korea's presidential palace.

"OK, turn left here...did you hear that?" The lead soldier said as the three take cover behind the broken table and raised their rifles.

"12 o'clock, 300 meters!" One of the team's member called out as he raised his K2 and prepare to fire at the unknown silhouettes.

"Archer!" The silhouette called out

"Arrow!" Lee replied, thank god. A friendly!

The three silhouettes run up to them. Lee remembered the uniform and batches, they were from the US 2nd Infantry Division. "It's good to see you, I'm Kenny from the 2nd ID. which unit did you came from?" The American asks as Lee removed his NVG.

"ROK 17th Infantry. We are making our way to the Blue Palace, how about you?" Lee replied in a rough English. Not knowing that the Blue Palace had already been overwhelmed by the North. "The Blue Palace had already been overrun, command ordered all unit to fall back across the Han. ROK 3rd Armored Brigade and US Forces Korea were preparing for a counteroffensive, ROK reserve are also moving up to assist in the attack. But for now, we must get across the river to safety." Kenny said to Lee who turn around to his radio operator and asks "How's the signal?"

"The signal is dead down here but it should be fine up there. The problem is, there's commies patrol all over the place." The radioman said as the radio let out a loud static noise.

"OK, we will go up there and call for evac. We will hold the perimeter until they arrive. Let's do this!" The marine leader explains his plan to the rest as one of Lee's men open the manhole and everyone start climbing out.

"This is Echo-10 to all ally elements. I repeat, this is Echo-10 to all ally elements we request immediate extraction. We have wounded. I repeat, we have wounded." The radioman radioed for help as US and South Korean soldiers start forming up a perimeter and wait for reply.

"Echo-10, this is Sierra 2-9 we heard you loud and clear. What's your coordinate?"

"Our coordinate were at sector E27. We will mark our location with smoke."

"Roger that Echo-10, we are going in. ETA 10 minutes."

"Contact! Enemy infantry 4 o'clock!" One of the Americans called out in as several North Koreans start rushing down the street firing their AKs at the group who start returning fire with their weapons.

"Grenade!" Lee yelled as he hurls a grenade over the wall, shredding several North Koreans as they charged in toward him. He then proceed to gunned down one more with his K-2 before taking cover behind the sandbag.

"This is going be a long 10 fucking minutes!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kill the capitalists!" The commissar ordered as North Koreans soldier start rushing forward firing their weapons at the South Koreans. Min cocked her AK as she take cover in a foxhole and start firing at the enemy in semi auto mode and manage to drop an American by scoring a hit in his shoulder as his squad mate drag him into cover.

"Charge!" The commissar continued as several North Koreans soldier jumped out of their cover and charged the Americans.

"You idiot!" Min yelled out as she loaded fresh clip into her AKM and resume firing. She manages to score multiple hits on another American soldier who drop to ground, dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee was reloading his K-2 when a North Korean soldier jumped over the cover and attack him, throwing his rifle away as he's forced to block the North Korean with his hand but the North Korean punched him in the face before start choking him. Lee attempt to fight back but he could do little as the North Korean was much stronger than him.

"Die, you traitor whore of America!" Yelled the North Korean as he apply more pressure to the knife. Lee start losing his vision as he start looking around for anything. He saw a piece of brick lying nearby as he pick it up and slam it into the North Korean's head, killing him. He then stands up and resume firing as an AH-64 Apache appears and start firing its Hydra rockets at the approaching North Koreans, shredding them to bits. An American UH-1 Huey then landed nearby as soldiers start getting onboard. Lee grab his K-2 before getting onboard the Huey. "Let's go!" He said as the Huey lifted off and left with Apache flying alongside.

"AA Team, get up the building and blast that thing. Let's go!" The squad leader ordered as several KPA soldiers including Min start climbing up the ladder to the ambush position. Two North Korean MiG-21 flyover their heads and starting firing their rocket pods at the South Korean position before it launched IR flares and breaks away as South Korean AA start firing at them.

"Get set!" Min said as a soldier unslung an Igla-S MANPADS and took aim at the South Korean Apache, it's considered a much more valuable target than an old Huey. "Target lock, FIRE!" Said the soldier as he fire the MANPADS, the warhead fly directly toward the Apache. The Apache dumped flares in attempt to throw off the missile but the warhead penetrate the smoke screen and score a direct hit on the Apache causing it to explode violently and caused the Huey to stop to avoid the debris. Min took aim with her AKM at the door gunner before she press the trigger, scoring a direct headshot on the door gunner as his lifeless body fell off and landed on the ground with a thud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Man down! You, man the MG and blast anything coming at us!" The pilot said as Lee took over, cocked the M60 once before start shooting at the North Koreans on the balcony as they took aim with their RPG.

"Hang tight!" The pilot said before he pull an evasive maneuvers to evade an RPG warhead coming their way.

"Get us the fuck out of here!" A South Korean soldier said to the pilot as Lee start mowing down North Korean infantry on top of the building, killing four of them as the rest take cover and return fire with their AKs. The helicopter then flee from the scene, dodging bullets as the North Korean attempt to shoot them down.

"LOOK OUT! Shilka!" Lee called out as he saw a Russian ZSU-23-4 Shilka SPAAG drive out of the valley and took aim at them. "Yeah I'm on it!" The pilot reply as he steer the Huey away from the scene only to chased by a Russian Mi-24 as it fire its Yak-B 12.7mm chain gun at the Huey but they dodged it in time. Lee opened up on the Hind with his M60 but 7.62mm bullets could do little against the Hind's .50cal proof armor plate.

"Incoming!" The co-pilot said as he saw a missile coming towards them.

"Launching flares!" The pilot reply as the launching flares and it manage to fool the cheap-old Strela missile as it went for the flare and explode, doing no damage as the pilot steer his Huey away just in time as the Hind fire its 12.7mm chain gun. The Hinds follow as it fly side by side with the Huey, the door slid open and three North Korean soldiers holding AK and RPG start firing at the Huey. Lee cocked the M60 before emptying it into the Hind's troop compartment, killing everyone inside as the Hind turn around, he could saw its gun start spinning with Lee standing there stunned, the pilot gave them a mischievous smile as Lee close his eyes, expecting to be shredded to pieces. Instead, he heard a loud explosion and the Hind went down in flame as two South Korean KF-16 launched their Sidewinders from above down at the Hind. Despite its armor, the Hind is no match for 10kg of TNT used on the Sidewinder as it goes down in flame and crashed into the building.

"Thank god!" Lee sighs in relief as two US F/A-18s flyover them and dropped their cluster bombs on the North Korean forces attempting to push across the river. "Fuckin 4th of July Hurrah!" Cheers the American as the Huey crossed the river and landed onto a helipad. South Korean and American forces were reinforcing their position along the river and prepare for massive counteroffensive.

"Thanks for the ride." Lee said to the pilot as he and the South Koreans jumped off and walk away.

"No problem my friends." The pilot reply before the Huey restart its engine and fly away.

"That's one hell of a ride." One of the soldier that accompanied him comments as a South Korean lieutenant walk strait towards them. "Which unit did you came from privates?" He asks.

"17th Infantry Regiment sir."

"17th Infantry? They were disbanded after they brace themselves against the full brunt of Communists offensive and took crippling losses. All of their remaining unit were integrated into nearby units. And that means you are with me now. Welcome to the 32nd Infantry Regiment. Now, who's the highest ranking in this team."

The two trainees immediately pointed their fingers at Lee who forcefully put their hands down

"But I'm nothing but a Private. And promoting Private to command is against the rule." Lee try to persuade the lieutenant but to no avail.

"He take us across the river in one piece. Without him we would all be dead." One of the trainees said. Lee was extremely nervous, he's never good at command and now they are pushing him in charge!

"Yeah, he is not so bad. In fact, he's quite good!"

"Good, you are now a corporal."

"What?! I can't be skilled enough to be in charge!" Lee said in disbelief. He had never wanted to command a squad, all he wanted to do is do his term in the army and be done with it.

"No what corporal, I will assign you to the rear for a few hours so you can meet your squad and get some rest. After that, prepare your men to advance. Understood?" The lieutenant ordered as Lee unwillingly salutes him and reply "yes sir."

"Good. Dismiss." The lieutenant ordered before walking away. Lee and the newbies walked back to the rear.

"Well shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyazaki, Miyazaki Prefecture, Japan

Private Satomi Kirisaki

Japan Ground Self-Defense Force

8th Division, 43rd Infantry Regiment

Satomi was running down the alley, the Battle of Miyazaki is raging around her, sounds of siren and alarm screaming accompanied by roars of machine gun and artillery fire. The Chinese offensive were pushed back by fierce Japanese resistance. The Japanese then try to counterattack but they made no progress. And she was in. The middle of it, almost unarmed.

"I need to find some weapons, fast." Satomi thought, her original Howa Type-89 jammed and were left on the building when she jumped down and all she have now is a knife.

She run down the road and saw a group of dead JSDF soldiers lying on the ground, the thick stench of blood maybe awkward but the adrenaline rush she's having right now caused her to ignore it. She start looking around and "Bingo." She said as she saw a Type-89 lying next to a corpse, she walked toward the corpse, looked around before grabbing the Type-89 with her right hands.

"You won't need it anymore." She said to corpse as she took several mags from ammunition pouches of the dead soldier and run into a letter. On it wrote "To Kohei Megumi. Japan, 〒819-1303 Fukuoka-ken, Itoshima-shi, Shimanogita, 2267−4 野北郵便局 819-1303"

"Don't worry, I'll send it." She said as she slide her Type-89 back to check ammo before running off. It's almost time for the breakout and she don't want to be left behind.

"Bravo One-Charlie this is Archer 2-5 come in." Satomi radioed the American, no response. "Bravo One-Charlie this is Archer 2-5 come..." Satomi radioed for the second time before cutting it half sentence when she heard sounds of someone running towards her. She take cover behind the ruin and aim her Type-89 towards the source. Seconds later, three silhouettes run down the road, Satomi switched safety on her rifle off and prepared to fire. "Arrow!" She challenges the three before cocking her Type-89 and prepare to fire.

"Archer!" The silhouette replied. Relieved, Satomi whistles them in as she covered their backs. "Which unit were you from?" She asks the three JSDF soldiers.

"8th Tank Battalion, we were ordered to assists in the counterattack but our convoy were ambushed and we lost almost all of our vehicles. We are the only one made it. I'm Kiriyama and this is Yamashita and Ichigo." The tank commander answers before introducing the other two tank crews coming with him.

"Good, I had received contact from the American hours ago. We are regrouping with them at Objective Alpha a click from here. We work together and we will go out alive together. Let's move." Satomi brief her comrades before packed up and prepare to move out. Kiriyama readied his Howa Type-64 Battle Rifle while Yamashita and Ichigo turn the safety of their Minebea PM-9 SMG. "Let's move out." Satomi said before the group start moving down the road.

At the end of the alley, there's a small road dividing between them and the park. On the other side, US Marines and stranded JSDF elements were preparing for a breakout. They made it just in time.

"You look the corner. Cover us while we cross." Kiriyama said as Satomi take cover behind the ruin and cover the tank crews as they try to cross the street to the park, her Type-89 at the ready.

When the tank crews cross the street a loud "Bang!" were heard, followed by a muscle flash. "SNIPER!" Satomi screamed in alarm as she start firing at the source of the flash but were replied by a 5.8mm bullet whizzing over her head causing her to duck for cover.

"We will laid down covering fire, you make it across." Kiriyama gave hand signals to Satomi as he and several JSDF soldiers and US marine lined up near the edge of the building.

"3...2...1...GO! GO! GO!" The marine counted down before he and the everyone nearby burst out of cover and start laying down suppressing fire on the sniper. Satomi take her chance and make a run for it across the road barely making it as the sniper attempt to take potshots at her. After she made it across, the rest of the team hide back into their cover as they start reloading their weapons.

"Glad to see you made it out alive. Now where's the rest of your squad?" The marine asks Satomi who was panting hard from the recent adrenaline rush she had.

"I don't know, I split of with my team in middle of chaos and I never heard or saw them since." Satomi replied before she gathered her equipment and move inside. The clocks are ticking, Chinese armored division were moving up to assist in the offensive. They have to get across the river or be crushed under treads of PLA tanks.

"Yes, we are crossing. Don't shoot us." The radioman nearby her said on the com as she walked up to a group of JSDF soldiers preparing themselves for battle.

"What's the plan?" She asks.

"We have no plans, just run as fast as you could. They will fire smoke rounds to cover our retreat." The soldier replied before several smoke artillery rounds landed near the bridge, filled it with thick bank of smoke. "Let's go!" She heard someone said in English as soldiers start running towards the bridge. Satomi spends a second to say prayers to the kami before she followed the group down the road. She promised that she will not die and she'll fulfill it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oyodo Riverbank, Miyazaki, Japan

Corporal Zhang Guowei

People's Liberation Army Marine Corps

"TENNO HEIKA BANZAI!" Zhang heard from behind as several Japanese and American soldier start attacking them from behind, Zhang take cover behind sandbags and start shooting. "Switch to infrared and Fire at will!" He ordered as he and his men unleash their firepower down on the enemy, killing many in the process as they try to flee across the river. Several AH-1 Cobra attempt to assist in the retreat but Chinese AA fire forced them to take cover behind the building. Yuan snipes several soldier with her QBU as she gunned down five more before forced to reload. Japanese forces on the other side attempt to cover the retreat by firing mortars, ATGM and AA gun blindly at low level causing the Chinese to take cover before returning fire. Chinese tanks and armored vehicle start showing up to assist in the offensive.

"CHARGE!" Ordered the Chinese commander as several Type-96 and Type-59 MBTs start pushing over the bridge under heavy Japanese AT fire.

"You know what to do. Covering fire!" Zhang ordered as he raised his QBZ and gunned down two Japanese soldiers as they try to run across the bridge, the whole retreat had turned into a unorganized chaos as soldiers try to run across as fast as they could.

"Let's go, open fire!" The commander ordered as Chinese militias rushed up from the rear firing their weapons at the fleeing Japanese who return fire, along with help from the Japanese forces on the other side laying down covering fire with mortars and machine guns.

"This is command to all units, hold your ground, armored assault is moving in and will make short work of the enemy, protect the tank!"

"Changing magazine!" Jiang yelled as he throw the empty box away and put in a new one.

"Fire!" Zhang ordered as Jiang fire his Type-88 LMG, laying down covering fire for the tanks as they drive forward and prepare to move across.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satomi was running along with the rest of the group as Chinese tank start pushing up close by. She hides behind the wreck of a tank with several soldiers planning how to move on.

"Call in air support!" A Marine yelled out as several JSDF Type-10 MBT start firing their 120mm gun back at the Chinese MBTs, knocking out several of them. Satomi took out her radio and start calling for support. "This is Archer 2-5, we are requesting CAS on our location, hostile armor are pushing across the river. We will mark location with smoke." She said as a marine throws a red smoke grenade over the wreck and landed near the Chinese armored push.

"Archer 2-5, this is Liberty 2-4. Coordinate received, standby." The radio blabbered before two A-10 Warthogs were saw descending down and fire their AGM-65 Maverick at the Chinese armor, knocking out several Chinese tank before start shooting with its 30mm GAU-8 Gatling gun "BRRRRRRRRRRRTT." It roars before the A-10 ascended up and start launching chaff and flares as it try to evade Chinese SAM and MANPADS. Destroying three Chinese tanks and damaged five more. The A-10 manage to dodge ground fire but unfortunately for them, two Chinese J-15 dives down and fire their PL-9 missiles at the Warthog before strafing it with their cannons shooting it down in the process. Denying anymore CAS, but that's enough for them to cross the bridge back to safety of the rear.

"Let's Go, run for it!" Satomi said as she fire her Type-89 at a Chinese tank crew, killing him before she run across the river. Two JASDF F-2 arrived and start engaging formation of Chinese Q-5 Ground Attack Aircraft and J-11, shooting down two of them as the Fantan breaks off their formation and the J-11 turn around to engage the F-2. A massive battle occur in the sky as US F-15s and Russian Su-35s join the fray. AA crews on both sides were working hard to assist their comrade in the sky but to little effect.

"Enemy infantry, 3rd floor on the balcony. HE round, Fire!." The commander ordered as a Chinese Type-86 Anti Tank Gun unleash its enormous 100mm shell at one of the building Japanese troops take cover in, scoring a near miss and caused the Japanese to relocate. Though these vintage AT gun can do little against modern MBT, it's more than sufficient for direct fire support against infantry and light vehicles. Zhang's squad were responsible in protecting these guns from being destroyed. "Guowei, step forward." The lieutenant ordered as Zhang take a step forward. The lieutenant took out a rank insignia of a sergeant out of his pocket before putting it in Zhang's hand. "From hereby, I promote sergeant Zhang Guowei to sergeant major Zhang Guowei weather he likes it or not."

Who will be the witness?" The lieutenant said as Yuan raises her hand. "Me." She said before the sergeant withdraw his hand from the insignia.

"Why're you field promoting me? I haven't done anything exemplary at all and I failed in capturing that radio girl alive. What's this promotion for?" Zhang asks his commander who simply removes his helmet and sit down and explain.

"You're the best out of all of our company's corporal to made it alive to this day and we lost 20% of our sergeants after we landed on Japan. I am forced to promote some of our corporal to fill the gap including you. Keep your squad alive sergeant, they're valuable to you as much as they're to the People's Republic, return to the rear and have some rest. The 72nd Group Army will took over while we withdraw to the rear. Dismiss." The lieutenant explains as Zhang salutes him before leading his squad back to the rear as army soldiers rushed to replace them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Satomi sighs in relief after she made it across the bridge in one piece. She start looking for her squad as she walk to the rear along with the rest of those who made it off the bridge alive. Several APC and trucks drive down the road and unload JSDF soldiers as they move in to prepare for the counterattack.

"Sergeant Mizuno?" Satomi asks a similar looking JSDF soldier, his eyes were filled with shock when he saw Satomi's face.

"Kirisaki?! I thought you were dead. We were forced to pull back across the river after the Chinese breakthrough. And where's Takagi?"

"He didn't make it."

"Sorry to hear that, Command were preparing for an all out attack, we are moving various units up from the rear. The Northern and Central Army were also preparing for an all out attack. JASDF will also do their best and the JMSDF will try to cut Chinese reinforcements off. We will throw everything we have at them. We have to crush them before the Chinese grow too powerful. Get ready, scuttlebutts said that the offensive will begin tomorrow so be prepared. The squad's over there." Mizuno explains before walking away as Satomi regroup with her squad.

"You, girl from the 12th Infantry. Kirisaki right? Glad to see you make it out alive and still in one piece. We all thought you were dead when we pulled back across the river. I'm Kuroda, the machine gunner. Over there's Ohkawa and the big guy over there's Shinozaki. One of the squad members introduced himself. Due to the fact that she was hastily redeployed to the squad she haven't been able to know the others in the squad, and it's good to know one you are working with.

"I heard that Takagi didn't make it. Poor guy, he would resign next month. Who would had thought that all this will happen..." Ohkawa sighs, thinking of all the good times he had with his late friend.

"I knew how it feels, my squad was almost completely wiped out at Kirishima in a Chinese flanking maneuvers. Only me and the squad leader survived. He was sent back to the rear, I haven't heard from him since."

"Katayama and Kusaka didn't make it too." Kuroda said. "We had lost half of the squad in a single day. It can't get worse." Ohkawa said as Kuroda lies on the wall nearby, his Sumitomo NTK-62 Machine gun on the floor.

"Get some rest, today had been a long day. You may die tomorrow, who knows? Anything can happen so enjoy life while you still can." He said as he pulls his cigarette. Satomi sit down beside him as she give him her lighter.

"Thanks." Kuroda said as he offer Satomi his cigarette.

"I don't smoke." Said Satomi as Kuroda put his cigarette back in his pocket. Satomi want to have some sleep, she had been working around the clock since yesterday morning. She lied down using pieces of cloth as headrest and try to have some sleep.

This war has just begun...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zhang spend a moment looking around. Corpses of Japanese and Chinese soldiers and civilians littered the ground, smoking wrecks of tanks and vehicles, sounds of wounded screaming in agony along with roars of machine gun and artillery fire. Jet screams over head as AA fire start opening up on them.

Some of his men were even vomiting, as it's their first time in battle and they didn't coped very well.

"Kalsang, you OK?" Zhang ask his Tibetan friends who were cleaning his blood soaked Kukri blade with his handkerchief.

"Just fine, Guowei." Kalsang replied before he put his blade back into its handle. "We need to talk." He said as he and Zhang walked outside.

"You know what make most Tibetan soldiers here joined up for?" Kalsang asks in which Zhang replying "No?"

"It's independence Guowei, the government promised Tibet's independence if we cooperate with them in the fight against Japan. Nothing more than that. If China defeated Japan and won the war, Tibet will be free. Just like what it was and always deserves to be." Kalsang said as a Chinese Type-96 tank with a Tibetan flag attached to it drives pass them. National Anthem of Tibet "Gyallu" were sung by many soldiers wearing Chinese uniform as they move forward into battle.

"You know that I'm in Lhasa during that day 8 years ago right?" Zhang replied as he shows his Tibetan friend the badge awarded for PLAMC personnel involved in the Tibetan Rebellion back in 2008.

"And I'm on the other side trying to kill you." Kalsang replied, showing his Kukri knife with Tibetan words scribble on it wrote "My body to the Buddha, my blood to the Dalai Lama, my soul to the homeland, my life to Tibet!" The motto of the Tibetan resistance fighters.

"All those years, Nothing has changed. Nothing..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **We are also going down in Zhang's bitter and bloody past. Note that I will have background for all the main character. Thank you guys for watching. See you next time my friend. Phuripat out.**


End file.
